Wolf
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: Raised by a pack of wolves faith brings Tenten to Neji a nobleman ... how will he react to her? What role does Hiashi play in all this? LAST CHAP: EPILOGUE - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**And another chuppa-chupsz production ... Nejiten this time^^ ... No I still don't own Naruto^^ ... sadly, but whatever ... at least I own the idea for this fanfic ... well enjoy !**

_**\\Prologue//**_

* * *

Tenten should be happy that she had been found at the age of ten. All alone in the forest. That one didn't let her die of hunger in the forest and brought her to the city where she got educated and learned to talk. She should be grateful, she had been saved from the dangerous forest.

That was what they always told her. To be grateful. She should be grateful for the shit she got to eat every day. For the sad excuse of a mattress she was _allowed_ to lie on in the evenings. For the cold and little water she showered with once in two weeks. And she should be thankful for the language the taught her. That she got rid of those awful sounds she had been giving from her.

In fact Tenten had been happy in the wood. She had been talking. She remembered running with the pack, circling a deer and bringing it down. She remembered silently strolling through the woods at night on patrol. She remembered talking to them like no one would ever be able to talk to them. She remembered them feeding her until she was strong enough to stand on her two legs. And she remembered thinking why she was different from them when she had been five.

Three years later she didn't think of herself as different. She smelled like them, she hunted with them, she ate like them, she had had nothing to wear only her ‚fur' meaning her skin. She had gotten ill in the first winter but they had been warming her with their own bodies, giving her to eat and drink. And alone the fact that she was here already meant that she had survived it. Her immune system was on top due to the long winters she had stayed with them.

She remembered her time with the pack as she was sitting at the window and looking out onto the earth that was covered with a white mantle. Oh how she wanted to get out again. She scratched at the window. It didn't do anything.

„Chisa stop scratching the window!"

Chisa. Her name wasn't Chisa; she had told them. The first thing she had told them when she had started to speak their language was that her pack had named her Tenten. Heaven. She looked at the sky. If there was something like heaven and a god why didn't he give her a chance to get out. To run away – to join the pack again? She whined.

„Chisa stop making those dog sounds, you are a human!"

Chisa this, Chisa that. She wouldn't listen to it. First of all because her name was Tenten and second because she wouldn't give up on the behavior her pack had raised her with when they weren't there. Where had they been when she had been hungry and crying all alone in the wood? Only a bundle of clothes, left there. Where had they been when she had made her first steps? Where have they been when she was five and ill?

The fact is that they weren't there. She didn't belong here. She would never belong here. She didn't belong here.

„Chisa come here. I have to ask you something."

Growling lowly in the back of her throat she got up from her seat at the window and walked over to the woman.

„Are you a good girl Chisa? Can you get me these to Chitaro?"

The woman lifted up a couple of shirts. Tenten nodded and took them. Going to Chitaro would require to run over the courtyard. Any kind of movement would do her go. She wasn't one for sitting around.

Outside the snow was still falling. She looked at her bare feet in the white mass. She loved the cold feeling of it. She could almost hear it falling. A sudden movement to her right made her move her head. She stared. Her pack.

Letting the shirts fall she sprinted over to them and fell on her knees at the mesh-fence. She whined and entwined her fingers in the fence. The alpha animal was walking up to her. Immediately she got on her stomach and only looked up to him from the ground. He was whining and tried to bite the mesh fence. She didn't know how long it took them but they actually managed to bite on of the wires through.

Quickly she made an opening and slipped through it.

„Chisa! Where do you think you're going?!" the shrill voice of the woman suddenly rung through the air.

Tenten squeezed herself through the opening and turned around at the other side of the fence. The woman was coming close and Tenten was retreating, her teeth showed and she snarled dangerously.

„Chisa! Get back from there. They are dangerous. Just come back. Chisa! Don't go with them you will die outside there!"

Tenten growled and the Alpha animal looked at the woman and growled as well, seeing that she was a danger. The woman shied back.

„Chisa! Get back here immediately!" she shrieked but Tenten only continued snarling. That was the moment when the woman tried to climb through the mesh-fence. The alpha animal jolted forwards and bit her in the ear.

Crying the woman fell to the ground immediately and held her ear.

„Chisa, Chisa don't go with them!"

_Let's go _The leader signalised and Tenten got up on her feet and waited until it was her turn to run – still observing the silent rules of the pack.

And into the night she ran off, finally feeling at home.

* * *

**It's ... a PROLOGUE! Yeah ... that's what it is ... not too long, but the chapters actually WILL get longer ... though the story will be kept short ... so ... well ... please _REVIEW_ anyways. There's not much Nejiten YET but it will come ... I promise ... and a small extra cookie : there'll be a lime ... **

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Well ... thanks for the 3 encouraging reviews of _weaponmistressbunny_, _Multiple Personalities_ and _kittybudy12_!! This is the 2nd chap !!! **

**I don't own Naruto - enjoy anyways!**

_**\\The short living thing called Happiness//**_

_**Or : The downfall of Hakoto's pack**_

* * *

Finally she was at home again. After seven long years of waiting, of suffering in this human hell her pack had finally found her. Her feet touched the familiar ground as she sprinted through the forest with feather light steps. She breathed the refreshing air and tore the ugly thing from her body. A shirt they had called it. Her breast bindings were enough. She had started to wear them three years ago when her breasts had suddenly started to grow.

Ugh she must smell of human. She sniffed at herself and growled. She didn't smell like human – she stank like human. She also got rid of the things they had called pants. She didn't care for them. She would make herself a skirt out of the fur of the next deer they would catch. In winter they were easy to find and even easier to circle. The alpha animal slowed down and finally stopped. She got on on her knees and hands.

_We found her _– the leader said in a proud voice and went over to rub himself against her. To make her smell like a wolf again.

_Tenten you stink – _A younger wolf said.

_I know … don't think I like it or something … it's disgusting _– she joked.

As everyone had rubbed himself against her she smelled at herself again.

_Much better, it's not quite gone but it's much better now_.

Two wolves arrived out of the forest and came towards them. The scouts. They have been searching for food and caves.

_We found deer. Not far from here. One mile north. And a cave that's near. _– They reported.

The leader got up to his feet and nodded. It was time for the hunt.

Tenten was surprised to still find herself able to keep up with the pack. She hadn't been running like this for a long time and had feared she wouldn't be able to keep up. But she had also grown in the seven years and found that it was even easier to keep up with them for she could make longer strides. And even as she helped to bring the deer to fall she was surprised to find herself still capable of doing so. But then again : you never forget the way you were brought up.

As she was munching on her piece of meat, she savored the still raw and hot flesh. It had been hard with the humans to eat raw flesh. She always had had to steal it from the kitchen. Otherwise she would have gotten it cooked. The first few times it had made her gag it out again, until she just decided to ignore it and live from the vegetables. It hadn't been funny but she had actually managed to live through it.

When she was finished she inspected the unharmed fur of the animal and found what she was looking for. Carefully tearing the skin away from the cadavre she took it and observed it. It would do for her usual skirt. The only problem she had now was to get it dry. Drying things in winter wasn't very easy.

But as they were in the cave she found immediately the perfect place to keep the fur and let it dry. Satisfied after she had inspected the cave and marked her sleeping place she went back to the other wolves.

_First patrol Riga and Sol _– the leader commanded and the two wolves took of.

Tired Tenten went back to her sleeping place and lay down, crossing her arms and resting her head on it she closed her eyes and slipped into the first good sleep for seven years. She woke up to the sound of nails scratching on the floor beside her. Opening her eyes she looked up to find the beta-animal looking down at her with soft amber eyes.

_We're leaving_– she signaled and Tenten stood up. Stretching and yawning she greeted the new day.

It was only natural she hadn't been on patrol that night. The humans were still out and looking for her, they would have to get some distance between them and the humans first. She took down her piece of skin to find it already half dry. Well the cold wind too did something apparently.

She took the fur and went to join the pack.

Yum, breakfast. The cold but still delicious meat of the cadaver from the other day made its way through her throat. Mmmmh … she had missed that.

They were moving again, bringing more distance between them and the humans. Tenten enjoyed the running and had to take care not to leave her place. Instead she reserved some of her strength. Maybe she would go on patrol this night.

_We cross the river _– the leader said.

Yes. Crossing the river meant the other side of their territory.

_We enlarged it a bit _– the beta wolf admitted to her.

Even better. Tenten took a deep breath of the snowy scent that surrounded her. She listened to the splashes as they were crossing the shallow river. Winter was reaching its peak – she could tell. The nights were getting longer a little more every day and the rims of the river were freezing. Winter. She loved winter it made beautiful nights and days full of glittering snow.

She could jump around like a pup in the white powder that covered the earth. She was satisfied. She was happy. She was finally back and she wouldn't let them take her again.

How wrong she was. Oh dear lord, how wrong she was. They came again. But not the same way, not with the same wishes.

* * *

About two weeks after her breakout she was lying in the cave along with six of the wolves of the pack as an unfamiliar sound caught her fine ears. A fight. She lifted her head and listened. A gunshot a yelp. She knew what it meant. Hunters.

_Hunters. _– she signalised them.

The leader made an immediate run for it, taking the rest of the pack with him. They ran straight into the trap. At the rim of the wood they were lined up and the pack was trapped. The leader looked to his right and to his right.

On their right side was the white wide field. They would be easy to get there, but on the left side was the city and they couldn't try to get there.

_Right _

It was the only possibility. Darting to their left they made a run for it. She could already see the white field. And suddenly a gunshot rung out. Their leader went down.

_Hakoto! _The beta-animal stopped immediately and whined.

_Isha … get them out_

There was no time for fights. She had to do what he said and also grant him a last wish. She started to run again. They broke through the bushes and immediately picked up on speed. It was a lot easier to run in the snow. A single man was standing at the end of the field.

_Two miles north-west from here is a cave. It's safe there whatever happens. The rest of the pack goes there._

There was a silent agreement and the beta-animal picked up on speed.

_Free formation. Pick you speed well. We'll see each other at the cave. _

The broke up and raced ahead. Two shots. Two dead.

_Someone has to reach him_– Tenten thought grimly.

_TENTEN DON'T! - _the beta-animal tried to stop her.

_He will shoot all the others we only have a chance if he isn't there. _

The beta-animal didn't answer and Tenten took it as an agreement. She made a bow to the left and picked up on her speed. She was like a flash. All she could smell was the blood of her two fallen pack members and then she saw red. The only thing she could remember was to see the neck of the man before she bit down and killed him immediately.

She calmed down as she saw the dead man to her feet. Growling she looked at the four pack members that still lived.

_Two miles from here. North-west. _

She started running again, each of them taking another way. Splitting up they had more possibilities to evade the hunters. She saw the wolves darting through the wood. And that was all she saw until suddenly something snapped below her feet and she broke into a black hole in the ground.

She let out a yelp and fell to the frozen ground. Immediately she tried to get out, but the whole was too deep. She snarled. And waited for whatever would come. She waited a long time, going in circles until she suddenly heard voices. Humans.

„Looks like the last one is in that one."

The last one. Her pack was dead. She growled loudly.

„Mmmmmh. He heard us."

A man appeared at the rim of the whole with a gun in his hand. He had black unruly hair, a pale face and onyx eyes. He wore a black ‚coat' and on of those horrible pant things. But as he saw Tenten he didn't pull the trigger.

„What is it Uchiha? Since when do you have mercy with them?"

„I don't Neji. But I thought this one might be yours … seeing as he killed one of your best man." The man stepped back and another one came forth.

This one looked completely different. He had long brown hair, a pale face and … white eyes. Was he blind? Nonsense, blind men couldn't go on the hunt. So he had to see something. Tenten snarled and showed her teeth.

„Interesting." The man said and grabbed a black small device. Blowing through it he shot something out, but Tenten evaded it quickly.

That stunned the two men and for a moment they just stood there. Tenten used exactly that moment to grab the thing that had been flying towards her and look at it. It had a feather at its end and a small needle in the front. She sniffed at it. Erk. Poison. They wanted to poison her. She snarled and got the attention of the men. Without really aiming she hurled the thing towards the first man and hit his hand.

But she hadn't thought of the second one and as she felt a sharp pain in her arm, she knew that he had taken another one of those poison things and hit her. But her world was already swimming and turning black.

* * *

**I know ... it's short ... again ... however I hope that this one clears the questions about the income of Neji so I guess ... _REVIEWS PLS !!!!!!_**

**peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	3. Chapter 3

**TADA! It's finally up ... sooooo ... I hope you enjoy^^ Tenten finally "found" Neji, but what does that mean? How will it continue? Read and find out! **

_**\\What I am//**_

* * *

Tenten woke up with an ugly headache and a numb feeling in the arm where she had been hit. She looked around and nearly gagged. Her vision was swimming and the blurring colors made her want to vomit.

Closing her eyes she slowly turned on her stomach. Now that was way better. When the head turning had ceased she slowly pried her eyes open. The room stopped swimming and she took a closer look at it.

It was a plain room. There was nothing in it. No furniture, no mattress nothing. It was just a room. With one single window, she didn't dare to stand up just yet so she was relieved alone by the fact that she would maybe be able to escape later on.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. But opened them again when she heard footsteps. They were halting in front of her door.

"Has she woke up yet?" the voice was familiar.

"No, sir. I checked twenty minutes ago, she was still asleep."

"Let me in."

A key was turned and Tenten turned her head towards the door, that was on her right side. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't quite smell but she hoped that those problems would cease as well.

She looked at the feet that entered her room still lying flat on her stomach.

"So you woke up." He said and sat down with his legs crossed in front of her. "You killed one of my best men."

She growled. He had put her pack in danger.

"Though … we killed your whole pack so … I think it's a fair exchange."

She growled again and slowly began to lift herself up on her knees and hands. He looked at every movement she made. Was he afraid? He better be.

"Why were you with the wolves?"

* * *

I didn't answer. Never again did I want to use that damn language of theirs again. Never again. They took me away from my home and then killed my family.

"Hm. I bet you were with them for some years. You were … the fourth." He mused.

Did he actually understand something of wolves? I didn't care. If he did he just used it against them. And it wasn't right.

"Hm." He smirked.

God. I wished I could just wipe that stupid mouth of his away. If my pranks … I mean hands … would just listen to me. I couldn't quite control them at the moment. I was weak; I hadn' eaten for some time and now I was poisoned.

"The other man you hurt. He still isn't awake. The drug is actually very strong and I'm surprised to find you awake. But I guess that the winters in wildness strengthened your immune system. You've been out for only a few hours."

Very well … at least I wouldn't lose track of time.

"We will have to stay here for quite some time actually. My uncle still needs the mansion and we will stay here. You can't move freely you are too dangerous." He smirked again. "But if I hunger you out even you will weaken."

I snarled at him and went the balls of my feet, ready to jump at him and bite his throat. His smirk only grew wider.

"If I was you I would be careful and over think my actions." He said and pulled out a small feather thingy just like the one he had shot at me. I growled and ducked. Now I was really ready to jump. That stupid human. That darn stupid human. He would get it back.

He just threw me the thing and stood up.

"I will come tomorrow again." He said and went out.

I smiled as I looked at the thing. I had realized how it worked. And a plan was forming in my mind. If I took a dose of the poison every day my immune system would actually built up a defense for it. And as my immune system was very strong it wouldn't take too long for it. I brought the needle to my mouth and placed it between my lips. Carefully not to peak me I sucked at bit at it, until a small amount of the liquid got out. Swallowing the liquid I grimaced. It was horrible … well no one ever said that it would be tasty.

I felt my head starting to turn again and my senses went dull, the want to vomit reappeared but I stayed awake. It was actually already something. Staying up from the drug. Although it was a small amount.

* * *

He came the next day again. He sat down on the same spot as the day before and looked at me. And I looked at him.

He then decided to break the silence. "He still didn't wake up. The doctors say that maybe he'll die. It wouldn't surprise me. You got a straight shot at his artery."

Heh … he deserved that, motherfucker. And you'd deserve it too.

"What is your name?"

_Tenten_

He wouldn't understand me though. "I want you to meet someone." He said and got to the door.

Due to the fact that I had drugged myself this morning I couldn't quite smell it, but when he opened the door I growled and got on all my four. A dog. Gosh I hated dogs. Many people said they were like wolves, but in reality they were far away from us. They were running at the sides of humans, thinking themselves humans, eating out of … bowls and accepting a low being like the human as a leader. Weak. That's what they were. Weak and stupid. The dog sat down next to the brown-haired man and another man came in.

He had an interesting look. Tall, tan, red fang tattoos on his cheeks and unruly hair.

"That's Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Akamaru will be your company for a while."

Oh great a stinky dog as company. They were as bad as humans.

_**I can hear you** _– Akamaru threatened.

_I don't care fluffy-ball. _– I snarled and crouched down.

"Akamaru." That Kiba man said. "You're here to calm her, not to threaten her."

Was he able to understand us? No. Stupid idea. He was a freakin' human. The man with the long hair turned to me again.

"I just want to tell you that now that we found you, there is no way you can go back to be a member of a pack. Your pack is dead." And then he left.

***

_Just so we get that clear you freaking Lapdog, you don't interfere with my business I let you alone. _

_**And I always thought wolves were pack-animals **_

_Shitface didn't you listen? My pack is dead. I'm the last of Hakoto's pack. _

_**Listen I'm not very happy 'bout this either. I could be outside now and run through the woods. But because Kiba trusts me I'm here … so just calm down and get over with it. You have no pack that means you can't go back to ‚normal'. No other wolf pack will take you now. You are a human. **_

_I am not a human. I may stink like one and I may look like one but I'm not human _

_**They raised you then? **_

_Tche … my life is none of your business fleabag _

_**Hm … **_

I crossed my arms and rested my head. Longingly I looked to the window and sighed before I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next weeks I slowly grew weaker and weaker no food really took its toll on me. The only advantage was that I was now immune against their drug.

That Neji man came every day to talk to me. During that time Akamaru would be allowed to get out. Oh how I cursed that son of a bitch. Right now the fleabag was lying in the other corner of the room. We already had our fight behind us … me of course winning.

It was somewhere between two and three weeks when I heard somebody open the door. The steps weren't familiar. They were light and soft, carefully taken. A woman. My head perked up, I hadn't heard a woman around.

She walked up the stairs and demanded entrance. It was declined. But she actually managed to get in after some minutes. She immediately went on her knees at my side and took my chin.

"Hey there." She said in a soft voice. I liked her immediately. She wasn't as brutal as the men were.

"Hinata! You shouldn't be here." Neji had come into the room.

The girl on my side stood up and walked up to him.

"Are you crazy?! You hunger her! She's going to die you stupid!"

"That's what I'm aiming for, if she doesn't calm down I have to weaken her."

_Slap. _I loved that woman. She just slapped Neji in the face.

"You are a fool Neji Hyuuga. You hunt wolves but you have no clue of them. And even if you claim that she's not a wolf. She needs to eat. I am your cousin, I'll take over the care for her."

She came over to me and helped me stand up. Wobbly I stood on my feet. Not only that I hadn't eaten much, I also hadn't moved. Hinata helped me down the stairs and all the men were gaping at her as she sat me down at the big table.

"If only one of you touches her I am going to make your death long and damming hurtful." She threatened as she walked into the kitchen and took fresh meat from a hook.

She placed it on a plate after thinking and placed the thing in front of me. I sniffed at it.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned."

As if I would care. I'm immune against your poison. I wanted to know what it is. Deer. Yum. I fell over the piece of meat like a … hungry wolf. After I had finished it I sighed deeply and began to lick my fingers. Hinata smiled at me.

"That's better now isn't it?" She then looked at me. "I don't know if you want a bath or not."

I nodded. Oh yes I wanted a bath. My skin was itching and I would give everything for a cold river or a bit of snow to jump into.

"A cold one I guess." She smiled and I smiled back.

***

Some hours later we were in the bathhouse and Hinata prepared a cold tub of water for me. But not too cold … actually it was just the way I liked it. Taking of my breast bindings and my skirt I opened my two buns and jumped into the tub. Ooooooh … soothing water. I dunked my head under water waited until it was soaked. Aaaaahhhh …. I came up again and began to rub my legs and arms. That was when I saw Hinata discreetly putting a sponge into the tub. I observed it. It wasn't soaked with stinking soap and I took it.

When I was standing up again and stepping out of the tub I felt a lot more cleaner. Shaking my head and my body I splashed water droplets everywhere. Hinata giggled. She had handed me a fresh bandage … it was smelling for nothing and I actually found it quite okay. I wound them over my brest and stepped into my skirt again. I flipped my hair back into my buns and looked at Hinata.

She smiled and led me out of the bathhouse again. I stepped into the snow and immediately froze. Oh this feeling … I wanted more. Hinata whistled and Akamaru came running.

_Stupid fleabag_

He ignored it. Hinata took out a line that she wound around his neck on one end. She showed me the other end.

"I know you won't like it." I snarled - I _despised_ it. "But it's the only way I can let you out. The men won't hear of me when I tell them that you only act on defense like that. So … I have to set you up with Akamaru. That way you can run around. I don't want to see you lying useless in that room. So please don't take the line down." She explained to me while she wound it around my waist.

Outside. I could go outside. She pointed to the woods.

"The Hyuuga compounds are actually pretty huge and Akamaru knows them. Please know that if you are outside of the compounds you are in danger. And I don't mean the animals. I mean the humans. They don't know you and you just look like a human. That's why I ask you to listen to Akamaru when he warns you about the borders."

I looked down at her. Funny I was bigger. She stepped back and smiled at me and I took some unsure steps towards the woods. Then I turned around. "My name is Tenten."

And then I took off. God is was good to feel the snow under my bare feet. Akamaru was running beside me and I actually was astounded that he was able to keep up with me. I didn't know any dog that was able to do that. Whatever.

Running, running, running, running, running. The air in my ears was humming and I took up some speed.

It wasn't the same as when I had run with my pack. My pack. They didn't exist anymore. And while I was running I threw my head back and sang the song of the dead wolves.

In the afternoon I got hungry.

_Hunt. _

Was my first thought. Ah, but hunting alone was impossible for us. I hung my head down. Ouf. This was exhausting. I knew now why wolves never survived alone. I would have had to search me a new pack but they were right. No one would take me. Not only I looked like a human I also smelled like one. They would kill me at the first sight. If I understood them or not. I was a no man. I had nothing left in the world. I may look like a human but I wasn't human. I was a wolf at heart and no one could take that from me. But I didn't belong anywhere. This realization suddenly struck me and I just lay down and stared at the snow. Akamaru lowered himself next to me. I gave up.

_Let's go back _

I ran the whole way back. I was running for my wolf heart. I had no pack. I was alone. Akamaru actually got slower and I slowed my pace so that I wouldn't strangle him.

When we got back I took of the line from Akamaru first and then from me. Together we walked towards the Veranda, where Hinata was sitting.

_Akamaru … thank you _

He smiled and trotted off to Kiba. I walked over to the girl.

"So you're back. I hope it was good to run free again."

I smiled and nodded. She pointed to a rabbit and I subconsciously licked my lips and started walking towards it. It was still fresh. Tearing it open I devoured the small animal. Ah, the taste of raw flesh.

"Listen Tenten … we will stay here until spring comes again. I don't know what will happen to you then. For the time being I am your supervisor." I growled lowly and she giggled.

"Don't worry. For me that only means that I look after you that you eat enough and that you get to run. But I have to ask you for something in return. Even in defense you must not kill."

I nodded. She was logical.

"And I won't be here all the winter. Actually only two weeks. That means we have to get you free of the lines in two weeks, ne?"

Did I already tell you that I liked this woman?

"Okay. For now … I don't know if you like the ground better than the bed." I patted the ground. "Alright. So … you will sleep in my room. When you get up, you just go down into the kitchen and … look what is there. Just … think of the others as well."

I understood. Humans had packs as well as it looked. And Hinata was asking me not to eat everything so that her pack had something too. I nodded.

"Alright. I show you my room and you can come up whenever you're sleepy." She said.

Hinata's room was larger than the first room I had been in. The warmth of the room made me sleepy and I laid down next to the window, my arms crossed an my head ontop of it. Like always.

* * *

**YAY, I finally did it. This chap gave me some headache, because I was never able to correct it without having my notebook shut down -.- ... well, but now it's here, and I hope that you like it^^**

**Reviews would be nice, **

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! I know it took me like forever to update this one ... I'm so sorry ... I'm a bit torn sometimes and then I forget 'bout some stories ... I'm sorry ... so, this is the new one^^**

**Great thanks to _weaponmistressbunny_, _MissBrown22241_ and _FrozenDragon_ for their reviews on the last chap, and thanks also to _Krizzie_ for the reviews. **

_**\\How you get accepted in a pack//**_

* * *

If you were taken into a new pack you started as the Gamma-animal. The last one. You ate as the last one, you had the shittiest sleeping places, you had to run as the last one, you were greatly ignored. That is until the time you are strong enough to put up a fight with one of the wolves above you. You fight with them and if you win you hold their post and they hold yours. That's the way it goes.

Soon I realized that humans didn't fight to get accepted. They were using a much more hypocrite way : they read each other the wishes from the eyes. Especially from Neji. I figured out that was equal to the Alpha-animal. They had a human way of making one small. The fell on their knees and bowed their heads to the ground.

It was interesting to see, how the rules in the human packs were a bit similar to the rules in wolf packs. But to be even looked at by the pack you had to be like them. If you weren't they would just tear you apart in the air. So the first things I learned was to become like them in order to survive. Without pack – human or not – I would die.

Thanks to Hinata I was allowed to get up when I wanted and take myself a piece of meat which I ate at the Veranda. But I soon realized that I was only making a fool out of me. Humans didn't eat their meat like that – raw. They were cooking it. Gah. I didn't want to cook my meat. I liked my meat like that. So … I would go back to be a vegetarian then. And starting the fifth day I started eating different kinds of vegetables and fruits. I very quickly took a liking in carrots – they were nice to crack between the teeth – apples – their flesh was juicy – and oranges – more specific blood oranges.

The next thing was the clothing. After going back to be vegetarian I looked at the people around me. They were all wearing thick clothing, as if they were cold. But I was used to the temperature and so I only asked Hinata for a skirt and a light shirt. She gladly offered me the asked utensils and I had to admit that I got used to them quite quickly.

The most important thing was the language. They weren't communicating like I have been with the pack. They were talking. I already knew that from my life in the orphanage – as Hinata had named it. So I had to lay aside my wolfish sounds one more and use my voice for talking again. First it was only Hinata I talked to … and only in private. Then I would talk to her in front of the others and finally – if I needed anything from them – I was also talking to the other ones.

Still I would go out and run with Akamaru everyday. I didn't have to wear the line anymore – for which I was very thankful – but I found that Akamaru was rather lonely and so we just found each other. The speed with which I was running was giving me a permanent high and sometimes I would just lie down my clothes and go hunt for small animals.

That way I was able not to lose my ability to understand wolves – or at least dogs – and to convey them my messages.

The two weeks where Hinata was here went over too soon and I already missed her in the morning of the day when she went home. At noon she would be gone. I accompanied her to the gates of the Hyuuga compound and stood next to her.

"Listen Tenten. It will be a bit rough from today on. But I want you to keep the promise not to kill."

I nodded. I had learned to get my frustration out when I was running.

"And I want to give you … this."

She handed me a woven bracelet. I looked at it – it was out of leather. I liked the smell. Hinata giggled at me as she saw me discreetly sniffing at it.

"Old habits never die." I said and bound it around my wrist.

"I hope to see you again, Tenten."

"Me too, Hinata."

She waved and was gone. I sighed and looked at the bracelet. I really hoped to see her again, but for now I really needed a long sprint through the woods.

_Akamaru … _

_**Ready for the run? **_

_Yeah _

I started running over the courtyard, where Akamaru joined me and we took off into the woods. The snow was glistening in the sun, and I was almost flying as a sound cought my attetion.

It was a small whinsle. I stopped.

_**Tenten … **_

_You can hear it … _

_**I can, but …**_

_I won't let it die! _

I took off in the direction of the sound. It lead me into the woods. Jumping through the bushes I followed the whinsle until I finally stood in front of a rather young wolf that lie on the floor. I sniffed in the air. No danger. Slowly I neared the wolf.

_I'm not doing harm … _

_Who are you? _

_Tenten, the last of Hakoto's pack. _

_Hakoto is dead? _

_For some time already. _

The wolf whined again. _I was searching for him. Hunters took down my pack. _

_He too was taken down by Hunters. _

_How come you understand me? _

_I was brought up by Hakoto's pack. _

_Heh ... funny. I thought it was only a rumor. _

_A rumor? _

_Tenten you are a legend to say so. Brought up by the wolves like Rommulus and Remus. You are to change something. All the wolves are talking about the woman that was brought up by wolves. But … if your pack is dead … who are you living with?_

_Sadly with the humans. _

_Erk … _

_I know they are really strange. But I had lost my pack and needed a new one … and well … I am somewhere human so I just tried to be at least a Gamma-animal in their pack. It's better than nothing. _

_Oh … _

_What is your name? _

_Shiro_

_Shiro, may I help you? _

_**Are you crazy Tenten? They will kill him! **_

_A dog? _

_Yes, he has been my only companion … _

_Well, I think it's not as bad as I thought …_

_So … may I help you? _

_I will gladly take the offer_

I took the wolf over my shoulders and started running again.

_**Where will you hide him? **_

_At the women's bathhouse _

_**That's not a bad idea … **_

_Shiro I have only one thing to ask you in return … don't bite anyone, please_

_Alright … _

And that was how I got Shiro to live with me it was actually quite a lot of trouble because I had to take the fresh meat again and give it to him.

My status in the humans pack sunk a bit because Hinata wasn't present anymore, but I didn't let that get to me. I was determind to show them that I could be like them.

After some days of taking care of him Shiro was on his legs again and we would let him out. He would always run up and down at the edges of the courtyard so I could easily hear and smell him but the men wouldn't see him.

In the night I would sly out just to lie down beside him. It felt so much more natural.

But it seemed as if I wasn't careful enough and the men noticed that I was missing during the nights. I was surprised to see Neji sitting on the Veranda one evening.

"You're going to your wolf-friend again?" he asked me.

Oh no. He couldn't know it. I invented a lie.

"Akamaru called me."

He couldn't say that it was wrong I mean. He didn't hear them right? So he couldn't tell if I was lying or not. "That's a lie Tenten. I've been watching you."

Watching? ME? I growled lowly in my throat and could her him chuckle deeply.

"I won't tell anyone. Just … could you lead me to him?"

"So you can erase him as well? Just like you did with my pack and his pack too? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

He sent me a glare and stood up. I didn't shy away. If he didn't want me here I would go for all I cared.

"If I promise you that I won't hurt him?"

"What is a promise of you worth?"

They always had a very interesting way of weighing up their promises with something very important to them.

"I swear by my fathers tomb."

Well, that sounded serious enough. I sighed and I nodded.

"Just … stay in the background so I can explain the things to him."

He was slow. Too slow for me. I was really going slow and I didn't like it. I decided to pick up on speed. He fell back.

"You are aware that I know where he is and that you would have to search him if you would want to see him."

He grunted but picked up on speed and was walking next to me.

_Shiro … _

The gray wolve became visible in the woods. I smiled.

_I know it is a human but he promised me not to harm you … I trust him … may he come near? _

_He may_– Shiro agreed after sniffing in the air.

"Come … he allowed you to see him." I trotted to Shiro and nuzzled my head in his fur after I got on my knees.

Neji sat down next to us and looked at me.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Speaking with them."

"I was brought up by them, it's that easy. I learned the human language only years later."

I lay down next to Shiro and we both looked at Neji who just sat there with us and watched the stars.

That was the night when I was accepted by Neji. I must say that it already was a huge step, seeing as he was a human iceberg. But I didn't care. I could smell that he was alright and that you could talk normally to him. And I just did that.

The day when I got accepted by the other men was promising to be a rather calm one. When I woke up with the sun I went for a run with Akamaru and Shiro. We showed Shiro the borders of the Hyuuga compound. Neji had given me his word that nothing would happen to the wolf while he was in his compounds. I believed him.

When I returned from our usual run and went back into the courtyard I could smell that something wasn't right.

The doors and windows were closed but I could smell everyone. They were hiding inside. I though of a reason why they would hide inside.

I knew everyone of them, they were capable warriors and searched the fight before thinking of a strategy – only Shikamaru would possibly think of one if he wasn't too lazy.

I stood in the middle of the courtyard when I suddenly heard a loud howl behind me. It wasn't a wolf, it was to rough for that. It had to be something far bigger. Slowly I turned around to see a bear walk towards me. I faced him.

I had only seen my pack taking down a bear once and even then they had been working together. Yet I remembered Hakoto biting into the throat of the animal so long until it had stopped moving. I thought of my promise to Hinata.

Sorry. But this one is something different. I snarled as I crouched down.

_**Tenten are you out of your mind?!**_– I could hear Akamaru call but I already started off.

I was making hooks and provoking the bear to turn around – away from the houses. But it followed a certain scent and I had to change tactics.

He did a bad move by turning his back towards me I decided as I started towards the back of the animal and with a leap jumped at it and sunk my teeth into it. THAT was where the real fight started.

The bear got on its behind pranks, but I was clawing my hands into its fur. When it came down again it tried to shake me down again but I jumped and landed on my fours in front of it. I watched its burning eyes and snarled before I took off to go for its eyes. And I was surprised how easy it was. I only waited for the right moment where it would swing its prank only to evade it and bring it out of stability. When it took a step forth I launched up and reached for its eyes.

A loud howl and a liquid on my fingers told me that I had been successful. And now the only thing that was left was to finish it off. I jumped down and landed in front of it again. He had to concentrate on his ears and on his nose, but they weren't good enough. The wind was good for me and my movements were quick and fluid as I took three quick steps and launched at his throat.

He shook his head and I bit tighter. And suddenly I could feel the blood trickle down my mouth and I had its throat in my mouth.

With a final roar it shook itself and I lost my grip, ripping the throat with me and spitting it on the ground, where the two of us finally landed.

Akamaru and Shiro immediately ran up to me. While Shiro was licking my face Akamaru was scolding me.

_**Never ever do something as reckless as that ever again, Tenten! You might have been brought up by the wolves but you still are in a human body. **_

_I'll maybe think of it … but really now … that was a good fight. _

I howled suddenly and Shiro and Akamaru chimed in. Then I just lay on the ground panting hard and turned over to the dead bear. Just now I saw how huge it was. I hadn't realized it in my adrenaline rush. I also hadn't realized my open side, the scratches covering my arms and the huge scratch down my throat. The doors opened and Kiba came out. Running up to me.

"Are you crazy Tenten? Never ever do something as reckless as that again! You –"

"– might have been brought up by the wolves but –"

" – you still are in a human body."

"I know Kiba. Akamaru just said the same thing."

"And he's right!"

_**I know … **_

Shiro whined as he looked at my major injuries.

_One is dangerously close to the throat, and your left side is completely open._

I took a look. "Oh." _Sorry … _

_**Don't say sorry to us … but I think you'll have some things to explain. **_

Sowly I got up. It didn't hurt that much but I was sure that those were just the after effects of the Adrenaline rush. I smiled a bloody smile.

_You look like a beast … even to me _

_Oh I love you too Shiro _

Kiba spoke again. "Why did you even attack the bear?"

"Why? Because it was walking towards the houses of course."

"But we were there!"

"There's not only our house dumbhead. There's the maidens and the domestics with their children. And they can't defend themselves. And he was not really walking towards your house." I pointed out while taking a hand full of white snow to wash away the biggest part of the blood away from my mouth.

"But you could have just hid."

"Have you ever fought against a bear, Kiba?"

"No."

"How many here have? Or have at least witnessed how to bring one down?"

"No one."

"Exactly. It was the simple fact that I knew what to do."

I pulled at my shredded T-Shirt. Hinata really won't be happy. At least her leather band still was there. I sighed as I looked around me. The bear was lying dead in the courtyard, next to me were sitting Akamaru and Shiro who had both a rather worried look on their faces. I went over to crawl them.

"Tenten … may I tell you something?" Kiba began.

"Spill it."

"You're one hell of a person."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Neji came near.

"You were reckless and you were acting on adrenaline. But actually you made the impossible thing possible. You defeated a bear single handed. Now come and let's take care of those injuries."

Patting the dog and the wolf a last time I went with Neji inside the house. The men were suddenly looking at me with different eyes and I knew that I had been accepted by them. I was now a human wolf.

* * *

**Well ... yes I know, it's a bit crappy and thing ... I liked the fight with the bear though^^**

**Reviews anyways??**

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys! Big, big thanks to _Krizzie_, _Nightraze_, _XxTheFishMastorxX_, _weaponmistressbunny_ and _MissBrown22241_für the incredible reviews! I'm sorry for letting you wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

_**\\The cursed no one//**_

* * *

When I was lying on the bed and Neji was undressing me I didn't feel anything. For me it was only natural that others would see me naked. It was only me … just natural.

I let him bind my wounds and didn't flinch even one time.

He then looked at me and gave me new bindings and a new T-Shirt. I thanked him. Just then I realized something. I didn't know what emotions were. I mean … maybe I knew but if I did then I wasn't aware of that.

I looked at Neji. "What are emotions?"

I must have starteled him with my question, for he just stood there and looked at me, while I was adjusting my breast bindings. When I sat down again I looked at him.

"Emotions are ... complicated." He admitted and sat down next to me. "There are very strong ones like hate or love. Emotions are your feelings. When you feel like ripping someone's head off you're angry. When you think you have to puke every minute because of a certain sight then you are disgusted. When you just want to cry you're sad. There are many emotions. So many that I can't count them all. I think that emotions are unnecessary. They just blur your objectivity and let you take the wrong decisions."

"How?"

"You chose what your heart tells you and not what is logical."

"But why would you say that the decisions that the heart makes is a wrong one? Your heart is the only thing that can't trick you."

He sat silently and thought for a small time.

"Because Tenten if I would follow my heart, I would have already made many stupid things."

"Like?"

"Just … many stupid things."

I could read from his composure that he didn't want to talk about it. When you live with wolves the body language is a very important factor of the communication. And so it was easy for me to understand the body language of the humans. It was a simplified form of the wolve-body-language.

"Oh, okay." I just said and got up.

I was hungry. The raw flesh between my teeth had wakened a hunger for it. I turned around to him.

"Can I … take a bit of the raw flesh from the bear?"

He broke out into laughter. I only looked. I had never seen him laugh and I was sure that normally he didn't really laugh. I smiled.

"Of course. Just … try not to eat it in front of the others."

I knew that already and flashed him a smile which he returned.

When I went outside again, Shiro and Akamaru were waiting for me.

_I'm hungry _

_**Eat something **_

_Genius, I'm planning on that … but I want meat _

I looked towards the freshly killed bear. I was sure that it was still warm.

_**Well … you can't eat it right now and here, now can you? **_

_No … so … we'll have to transport it _

_Heh, no problem Tenten we'll help you _

_Thanks guys_

With the help of my four-legged company I pulled the bear outside the courtyard and into the wood, where I freed myself of any clothing including my fresh breast bindings and devoured the hot meat.

Shiro and Akamaru ate with me and for some moment I just felt good.

When my hunger was stilled I lay down in the snow and rested. The forest was silent and while we were resting, there was nothing that could disturb our peace.

Before I went back I washed my face and my body with the fresh water of the river nearby so the blood wouldn't be visible. I dressed in my clothes again and we went back. Shiro at my right and Akamaru at my left.

When we came back the maids were carrying away the bloody snow. It was a good idea for it would probably only attract more wild animals.

Neji was sitting on the veranda and looking at the workers. I sat down next to him. For a long time he didn't say a thing, until the workers had gone back to their houses and the courtyard was silent again. Together we looked at the forest at the other end of the forest.

"My uncle heard from you." He said.

"Who is your unlce?"

"My uncle is the head of the Hyuuga clan."

"Ah." So he was the real alpha-animal.

"He wants to get to know you."

"Oh." That could bring problems with it.

Already the men had had troubles in accepting me even after I change my ways. That was until today. But one that didn't know my story would have even bigger problems in accepting me.

"How … is your uncle?" Maybe I was lucky and he was open and ready for anything.

"He is strict, tradition-bound and has his own imaginations of everything."

Shit. Exactly THAT wouldn't help me at all. If we ever met it was bound to break out into chaos. I looked at the forest and sighed.

"Why does he want to meet me?"

How did he even know of me?

"Because he wants to get to know you. I fear our maids that have been travelling back with Hinata have been talking a lot about you. And normally a woman doesn't stay with men. At least in our society."

Society. Ah yeah. The thing that made all those crazy rules about not showing emotions, eating with cutlery and all that stuff. If it wasn't for society it would have been a lot more easier for me to get into this human pack.

"Ah. When does he want to meet me?"

"He will come here by the end of the week."

I snorted. I wasn't ready at all to meet a man like him.

"He wants to have dinner with you."

I sucked in air. This was getting better every minute! I was able to eat like them with the cutlery and the plates and all those things. But there surely was an etiquette.

"If you don't mind I will prepare you for it." He offered.

I only nodded. He would have to prepare me if he didn't want to be dispelled of the pack because he brought a shame like me to them. I would give my best. Neji was the one who had brought me here and had given me the chance to get used to the pack. Even if Hinata had helped me a lot it was still Neji who had brought me here.

I was …… Uh oh … what was that feeling?

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"What is the emotion called when you are ready to give your very best to reach a target."

"Determined." He smiled.

"Hm."

* * *

The next day after I came back from my tour with Akamaru and Shiro, Neji was already waiting for me on the veranda. I went up to him and he looked at me.

"Let's start."

The first day he showed me how to bow correctly. I never knew that humans had so many different ways of greeting their leader. It always depended on their own place in the pack. As I was the Gamma-animal for the new leader I would have to make the lowest of bows.

That meant I set on my knees, placed my hands in front of me and bowed my head towards them. It reminded me of the way that I showed the leader my Unterwürfigkeit. Neji was satisfied with my bows after he corrected them several times. He also showed me the different bows of his men.

I learned that he was the head of the army and that the Hyuugas had a long tradition of serving the emperor. It was complicated I finally realized. They were a pack in a pack in a pack so to say so. A "family" in the military branch of the emperor. I grinned at the thought.

When his men greeted him they went on their left knee, sunk their head and put their right fist to the ground. I found that this way of greeting held the most grace and strength in one. But I didn't tell Neji. My task was to become accepted, not to become a warrior.

* * *

The next thing Neji taught me was to eat. I gave my best to follow his instructions and eat as he told me to. It was horrible. The whole eating thing was a torture. First they sat and stared at each other while the full plate was in front of them, then they bowed and then slowly, and with the funny – absolutely detestable – things they called chopsticks, they would eat. And still at eating there were many things to observe: sit straight, bring the food to the mouth and not vice versa, chewing with a closed mouth, no grunting allowed, and after the meal you had to wait until the other one was finished and then slowly retread on ones knees.

Luckily we trained with salad and apples. And I remember training a whole lot of time. It was evening when we came out of the room again. That night I went on patrol.

It was a habit that just chimed in sometimes. I had explained Neji how it worked and he had allowed me to go on patrol now and then. And tonight was a night where I really needed it. I was anxious. His uncle would arrive in two days and Neji had told me that there was still one thing he needed to teach me.

Shiro was running with me and I was glad for his silent company. When we came back after some hours I went into the small room Neji had provided me. It was like the one I had been in when I had arrived. I didn't need much space and I didn't need any furniture.

Lying down I found that I couldn't sleep and so I stared at the moon that shone outside of my window until my eyes grew heavy and closed allowing me to sleep.

* * *

Clothes. I growled and Neji sighed.

"I know you don't like them. But if my uncle is to eat with you, you will have to dress properly."

He gave me a bundle of tissue and asked the maids to help me into it. I growled but let them help me and finally I was dressed in what they called a Kimono.

When I came out of the room again I snarled at Neji. It was unpractical, I could hardly move and it stunk for human. The tissue was heavy on my shoulders and I really wanted back into my skirt and the light shirt. It was hot in here.

"You will wear it the rest of the day so you get accustomed to wear it. After the dinner I don't think that you will have to wear one again."

I sighed.

"Even for this dinner it's too much."

He chuckled and we went for a walk. It was humiliating. I couldn't move the way I wanted to and even Akamaru was laughing at me. Not to speak of the men. They were trying to hide their laughter but my ears were far better than theirs.

"Stop laughing you pack of fleas. I'd like to see you wear something like this and still being able to make your macho steps." I snapped.

Well. It got them silent. And when Neji and I turned around I could see him bite back a chuckle. When we were a bit further away Neji smiled at me. "You will have to watch your tongue at the dinner."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you won't say anything like that in the presence of my uncle." He chuckled and shook his head. "Pack of fleas."

* * *

Then the big day arrived. I asked Neji for permission to take a run in the forest and he granted it to me, but only under the pre-arrangement that I would let the maids bath me later. I agreed – but hey, I would have agreed to anything if it only meant that I could take a run.

Shiro and Akamaru were running next to me and could feel my nervousness. My heart was beating a slight bit faster and I was also running a bit faster. I came back only six hours later. I had made a tour at the borders of the whole compound and I was grateful that it was so huge.

When I came back I immediately heard the new voices and steps. I counted them. Fifty. There were fifty maids and domestics more than usual. I sniffed in the air. It stunk for human. I sighed and turned to Shiro.

_Sorry buddy. You will have to stay in the woods. I don't think that they are as accustomed to you as the men were_

_It's alright with me … it stinks like human there … I wish you luck_

Yeah … I could really need it. Running towards the courtyard I immediately caught sight of Neji who just nodded towards the bathhouse. Saying goodbye to Akamaru I made a run for it.

It was hot inside. The maids immediately ushered me into the tub. Which was full of hot water. Erk. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I stepped into it. It was horrible. I made a mental note to give Neji that one back.

They were crowding around me, washing my hair with a sweet stinking thing called shampoo and my body with soap. I grunted but I had agreed with Neji and an agreement was an agreement. I would let them wash me.

When I got out of the tub I reached for my breast bindings which I was granted to bind but instead of my skirt and the shirt I knew I would have to wear the Kimono thing. And I was right.

The maids helped me into a Kimono that was different from the one I had been wearing before. It was much lighter and even I could tell that it was beautiful.

It was a silky white with beautiful grey embroideries on it. And when I looked at the inside of my sleeve – it was by accident I discovered that one – I found a grey and decent wolfhead sewed into it. I smiled.

When they were finished with dressing me I already hoped that they would be done, but they still had to do my hair. I had to sit still. I took deep breaths to calm me and let the maids transform me into another Tenten.

When I looked at my reflection hours later I was shocked. I didn't recognize myself. In front of me sat a woman with beautiful hair and an even more beautiful Kimono. I was silent. I had never seen myself like this. I had never known I could look like this. It was human and though it stunk it was beautiful.

"Lady Tenten, the lord awaits you."

It seemed like the maids had been working on me the whole day. I sighed and got up. I remembered Neji's instructions: „You already stand straight now avert your eyes and don't look up at him. You are only allowed to speak when he asks you to, only look up when he asks you to. You always walk behind him only if he asks you, you might walk next to him. Make small steps. And don't forget to bow low. When you meet him in the courtyard you don't have to go on the knees but at least bow low."

I sighed and prepared myself mentally for the dinner. I was led through the courtyard and into the house Neji was living in with his men. The men were sitting at the table and eating when the maid led me into the room. I found them staring at me but I didn't care. Watch your tongue. I held it. I knew that if I would open my mouth now I would probably hurl something very unwomanly towards them. I decided to ignore them and just kept on following the maid.

She led me to a door and knelt to the floor. I waited until she opened it and stepped inside. Kneeling down to the floor as well and bowing.

"Stand up." I heard a deep and utterly cold voice say. Standing up in a swift motion I averted my eyes. But took the room in nevertheless.

There was only him and me in it, he was sitting at a table and studying me. I could feel his look. There was something in it that I didn't understand. I have never felt anything like it and I burned to know what it was, but didn't speak. Only speak when he asks you to.

"Sit down."

He pointed with his hand towards the other end of the table, where I took my place, my eyes still averted. My hands were neatly folded on my lap where I let them be.

"So what is your name?"

"Tenten, mylord." I added the suffix that Neji had taught me was obligatory when speaking to his uncle.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, mylord."

I had been ten winters with the pack before I was taken to the orphanage where I had been seven winters. I didn't know when I was born but Isha – the beta-animal – had counted for me ever since I had been found. She estimated that I couldn't have been older than a few months, so I just counted the winters like the wolves and stated it as my age. It was much easier that way.

"That's very young. I heard you were living with the wolves?"

"I was, mylord."

"Why? If I may ask."

"Because they raised me before I was found and brought to an orphanage, but I got out with their help and lived with them until I came here, mylord."

Yay! I really was making it! I was proud of myself that I was able to answer a question like that with such fluidity.

The man answered nothing and when I smelled in the air I realized that it was because of the coming food. When the servants served the bowls I had to bite back a growl. Cooked meat. I should have been prepared for it.

Following the etiquette I bowed to him and he bowed to me before we started to eat.

Food to the mouth, not vice versa. Sit straight. Eat slowly and chew with a closed mouth. I did as I had been taught and found that I was satisfied with my behavior. I ate slowly and chewed carefully with my mouth closed before I swallowed the small bites. The cooked meat was disgusting but I didn't show it. I finished at the same time as the lord and quitely wiped my mouth with the napkin.

"You know I don't believe that you will ever belong to us." The man started again.

I already knew as much as that but the voice he used let my ears perk up. There was this new emotion again. I knew it but I couldn't name it.

"You have never been one of us, but neither one of them. You are cursed. You may look like us but you aren't like us, you may act like them but you don't belong to them either. You don't belong here and the only option is for you to die."

I had found the emotion – hate. I still didn't look up. I was boiling on the inside ready to kill this man, but I looked at the leather band on my wrist. I had promised not to kill and even if I had killed that bear I had done it to protect the weaker one's. But I wouldn't kill this man. He didn't even deserve my attention.

Suddenly he stood up and came close to me. He was sitting behind me and whispering in my ear. It was as loud as if he would just normally talk to me, but I knew that for his ears it was barely audible.

"But before I will see what you can give."

And suddenly I was jerked back, lying flat on my back and staring into his somewhat clouded eyes. A new emotion … but I didn't know it either. Only when he was suddenly over me and trying to get the kimono of me I understood that something wasn't right.

First of all Neji hadn't mentioned a part like this, so it had to be wrong in the first line and second my instinct set in. I smelled danger. Pushing the man down from me I tried to get away from him, but he was stronger than me. And I was handicapped by that stupid Kimono thing.

He pressed my hands over my head and fixed them on the ground as he pressed his mouth to mine. I nearly gagged. It was disgusting. He tasted disgusting. I bit his lip. And I bit it forceful. He started to bleed.

"Stupid bitch." He slapped me into the face.

I growled and put up even more of a fight, but it wouldn't help. He pressed me into the ground with his own weight and he was heavy. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I couldn't scream for he had his mouth on mine so I screamed in another way.

_Shiro! Akamaru! HELP! _

I tried to wind away from the other hand that tried to open the Obi sash.

_**Where are you? **_

_In the house! In a room far away from the tables. At the end of the hallway. _

_Why are you calling? _

_Stupid man! He's doing something and I can't defend myself _

_**What is he doing? **_

_He's lying on top of me and pressing his disgusting mouth on mine so I can't scream … and his hands are trying to open the Kimono thing … _

_**He's mating you … **_

_HE'S WHAT!!? _

As soon as I understood what was happening my strength came back. Growling I bit his mouth bloody again and when he went to slap me again I wound my hands out of his grip. Pushing him down from me I stood up and opened the door to reveal Akamaru who came running towards me.

_Where's Shiro _

I heard a howl outside of the house and stormed towards it. I was raging, I didn't care that my Kimono was hanging from my shoulders and revealing a part of my breast bindings. I felt my wounds from the fight with the bear burn but I didn't care. When I stomped through the room where the men were still sitting I felt their looks once again at me. I didn't care. I wanted to get away. I almost smashed the door into pieces as I slammed it open.

Shiro was standing in the courtyard with fiery eyes. The servants were cowering against the walls and trying not to look at him. I went right up to him and knelt down to hug him. I heard Neji's uncles yell something and in the next moment I felt him in the doorway behind me.

I snarled as I got up and faced him.

"Like I said you are nothing. You don't belong to them and you don't belong to us. You only deserve to die. Cursed brat!"

He swirled a poison arrow towards me but as it hit me I just smirked as it showed no effect on me. Taking it out of my arm I observed it.

"It's no use. I'm immune against your poison."

I stepped out of the shoes that were covering my feet. I ripped away the socks and I finally even took of the kimono. Everything I wore was a white under Kimono that stopped midtigh and had no sleeves. I let the wind fly around me.

"I know that I am not like you." I flipped the Kimono aside and looked right into his eyes. A no-go for everyone who wanted to live. But he couldn't do me anything right now.

"But I am more like them than you think, and I am more like them than I am a human."

I opened my hair and let them cascade down my back. They were long and that had been exactly the reason why I had always put them into buns.

"You are cursed to die."

"Even if I am I still choose to die with them and because of them, maybe even in a fight with them. But at least they know honor."

"Pha. How can stupid animals know something like honor."

"Is it honorable for a man to try and mate someone who doesn't want to?" I snarled back.

I looked at the men and servants around me. All eyes were on the man with the dark blue Kimono, the bloody lip and the half open, black sash.

"Tche … you aren't anyone. You're a no one. And maybe I can't stop you now, but I can hunt you until the day I or you die. And I can take away your packs."

With that he hurled another poisoned arrow in our direction, but instead of hitting me I hit Shiro's right eye. The wolf yelped and fell down immediately.

"Shiro." I knelt down to him.

He had stopped breathing. Rage built up in me. I had never found anything that strong in myself. Hate. Yes it was hate. I hated this man with every fase of my body. He had taken my family from me. As I knelt next to Shiro and held his beautiful face in my hands I cried silently. Slowly tears were cascading down my cheeks and I wished him a better life on the other side.

Standing up again I held my head high.

"I am Tenten, last one of Hakoto's pack. I will stay a lonely wolf and I will come back to avenge the dead of my friend. Fear for this day for nothing will be able to stop me, I will make the demons hunt you and my wrath will be endless. I who you call cursed curse you with not only the death I call you with a painful life."

"What's happening?" Neji ran around a corner and looked at me and at his uncle, then his look fell on Shiro. I went over to him, scaring away the servants. I took down the leather band Hinata had given me and pressed it into his palm.

"Tell her that I thank her and that I still hope to see her again."

I turned around to Akamaru who lay next to Shiro and whined heartbreaking.

_Akamaru … _

I went to him and nuzzled my cheek into his fur.

_Thank you for taking care of me, my one and only fleabag _

_**I'll miss you around, furball **_

I smiled and got up. And without another word I ran off at inhuman speed. Ignoring the looks all the servants were giving me, the looks the men were giving me, I ignored the look that Neji's uncle was giving me … but there was only one look I responded to.

For a short second my brown eyes met his white ones and I found a silent promise in them that he would find me again one day. And that was the only look I didn't ignore. I burned it into my memory as I was running out into the woods.

* * *

**TADAAA! Finished, 8th chapter^^ tell me how do you like it?? There's a lovely green button^^ he like's being pressed, so just press it and REVIEW!!!! **

**I love reviews, everyone loves reviews^^ Reviews keep me going^^**

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	6. Chapter 6

**YO! I proudly present the next chapter of _Wolf_. As always I don't own Naruto, but don't care about it^^. Anyways, huge thanks to _Nerd4eva_, _Krizzie_ and _three-tailed-fox_ for the reviews^^**

_**\\His death//**_

* * *

**Neji's POV**

I turned to my uncle who was standing in the doorway, still staring at the gray dead wolf. Akamaru wasn't listening to Kiba and stayed at his spot instead of coming to him.

I looked at the leather band in my hands. Not one winter she had stayed with us, and it wasn't even her fault. I turned to my uncle.

"What happened?" I kept my voice indifferent.

No answer. I turned to Kiba, but he only shook his head.

When my uncle was retreating to his room I looked at Kiba once again. The man was trying to escape my stare, but he knew better than to try. So pulling me to his side he took a deep breath he explained to me what had happened.

"… she claimed that he had tried to rape her and by the noises that had been coming out of his room it sounds plausible. On top of that his Kimono was half open and Akamaru was running wild. He said that she was cursed a no one and killed the wolf. And well … then she cursed him."

"She cursed him?" I was surprised to find she hadn't killed him on the spot, bit his throat like she had done with my man on the first day I had got to know her.

"She cursed the demons upon him." He shuddered. "And it wasn't a nice speech. She promised that she would come back one day and kill him, but before he would lead a painful life."

Cursed. The cursed one cursed the one who called her cursed. I touched the black bandage that was wound around my forehead.

"What is it Neji?"

"Uncle cursed everyone himself. I guess it's only fair he gets cursed."

Kiba looked at me with a sad expression. Uncle had cursed him too.

"Trust me, Kiba. Whatever he cursed upon you it's not that awful." I said.

He looked at me without understanding. I looked around and pulled him into the nearest room. Sighing I took of the bandage and revealed my forehead. A green X with two lines at their sides was visible. Kiba's jaw dropped.

"You're the last one from their side branch." He breathed. "You're the loveless one."

I was. Hiashi – my uncle – was the head of the Hyuuga's and therefore his children – my cousins Hinata and Hinabi – were descendants of the main branch, whereas I as the child of Hiashi's brother was of the side branch. At the age of seven the whole side branch was assassinated leaving only me who had been hid in a secret floor.

Hiashi cursed me with the seal as the last side branch member for forever, not being able to ever become more than just a soldier and at the same time bound to the Hyuuga clan.

"Exactly. Not able to move from my spot because I belong to the Hyuuga clan, they own me. I'm only a servant for higher needs."

I put back the bandage and let Kiba swear not to tell anyone of this. He swore to Akamaru that he wouldn't tell a soul. I was satisfied. Akamaru was Kiba's everything.

When we got out of the room again I saw Akamaru still lying next to the wolf – Shiro. The body had to be brought away. But no body would touch it. I sighed. Well … that would make another sleepless night.

Normally I would watch Tenten in my sleepless nights. I would watch her sleeping, or running, or just sitting at the veranda and looking at the moon. And now my sleepless night would be because I gave a wolf a grave.

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

I don't know how long I was running. I crossed the borders of the Hyuuga compound knowing I would be save from the man for firsts. When my song for the dead wolves had ended, I ran in silence. I wouldn't search a new pack – they would die like Hiashi had promised.

But he would die as well, just as I had promised.

After days of running I fell into the snow exhausted and unconscious. I woke up to the sound of growls next to me. I looked up and stared into the eyes of a huge white wolf. I whined. He looked startled.

_WHO ARE YOU? –_ he asked me.

_My name is Tenten, I am the last of Hakoto's pack. _

_YOU ARE TENTEN? _

_I am. _

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS NOT YOUR TERRETORY. _

_A wolf without a pack has no terretory. He couldn't hold one alone and he couldn't live alone. _

_STILL … WHY ARE YOU HERE … ALONE?_

_I made a mistake to trust humans. _

_AH … THAT'S WHY YOU STINK …_

_Yeah … _

_I CAN'T TAKE YOU IN MY PACK_

_I know … I wouldn't want to …_

_YOU DON'T SEARCH A PACK?_

_Not really … I would only bring danger to it … I have a man hunting me … but he is far away … either way I can't risk a pack's life just because I want some company _

_YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T SURVIVE ALONE …_

_As a wolf no … but the funny thing is that I'm also human … my body is at least … I will have to learn to use it so I can survive _

_YOU ARE A CLEVER ONE, YOUNG TENTEN_

_Thank you … _

_I WILL NOT HUNT YOU IN MY TERRITORY _

_Thank you … _

_MY NAME IS JATO I TOOK OVER SISARA'S PACK … HE DIED OF AGE …_

_May he rest in peace … I thank you Jato … _

_WE WILL TAKE OUR LEAVE NOW, TENTEN … THERE IS A CAVE TWO MILES SOUTH-WEST FROM HERE … WE USED IT YESTERDAY SO IT SHOULD BE FREE … GET REST WHERE IT IS SAFER …_

And with that the big wolf broke into a run, taking his pack with him. Tenten stood up again. She was still exhausted but it was much better due to the long nap she had taken. She ran off into the south-west to find the cave.

When she had found it she lay down again and slept a long sleep.

***

_In her sleep she dreamt of a big blue wolf that came to her. It had yellow eyes and the largest fangs she had ever seen. She climbed on it and rode back to the Hyuuga compounds. _

_It was dusk and the servants were mostly in the kitchen but a few were also in the courtyard, witnessing her arrival on the huge blue wolf. They weren't even screaming as she jumped of the wolf. _

"_I'm always a part of you." The wolf said and vanished in a blur of blue into her heart._

"_Hyuuga Hiashi!" she growled in a unusual deep voice. _

_The men were storming out of the door and immediately stopping as they saw her. "Tell me where he is." She snarled. _

"_I am here, cursed one. Have you come to ask for your death?"_

_Tenten's eyes turned yellow and she snarled, her hair turned blue beginning at their peaks as she turned towards the men whom she had cursed – his face went blank as he witnessed her transformation. _

"_Come near." She growled and he reluctantly took a step. She could see that she couldn't control himself and he didn't want to but slowly he came nearer and nearer. Until he sank to his knees only a few steps away from her. _

"_I am not the one you thought was cursed. My name is Sotora … the wolf demon. You killed whom you mustn't have to killed, you hunted whom you mustn't have hunted, you tortured who didn't deserve it and yet you believe yourself a noble man. Tell me Hyuuga how does it feel to be helpless?"_

_Blood lust was boiling in her but she knew what she had come for. She wanted to give him a painful life and he would get it. _

_The man didn't speak. _

"_Tenten cursed you Hiashi, and she cursed you with right. No one dared to speak it out, no one dared to curse you, for they were afraid of you. You cursed them yourself. Your own nephew you cursed, Hiashi. And you don't feel shame, oh no. You feel pride. Pride about all the demons you used to curse others. You become a demon yourself Hiashi. Tenten is the one whose body is strong enough to bear us, she will be the one to take you on your final journey, demon." She hissed. _

_The man looked terryfied at her. _

"_You know what it means to become a demon oneself, Hiashi. Demons who don't stick to the rules are punished, by the four high mights. You didn't observe the rules Hiashi and I am the first high might. I, Sototra the wolf demon, am the fourth of the four high mights. You know who we are. The high mights. You played with our patience, Hiashi. And I will give you your first punishment as it is ordered. We will release the ones you cursed and we will start with those who couldn't scream in pain and fear. Give me your voice, Hiashi."_

_The men's eyes widened. She could hear the scream of the maids as she leaned close and placed her fangs on his throat. But instead of biting it she sucked in the air. And with the air came something like smoke out of him. She sucked it all in. _

_As she had sucked it all in she leaned her head back and let it all out in a long smoke that poured out of her lips transformed into crows and screams, yelps, yell, cries and pleads could be heard. _

_The men looked at their lord, who was sitting on the ground – terrified and voiceless. She turned back into Tenten and the wolf came out of her heart again in a blur of blue. He stood behind her and Tenten shot the man a last glance before she jumped on the back of the big demon again. _

"_I was the first, Hiashi. Three more to come. Don't try to run, we find you anyways." The wolf growled and ran away with her on his back._

***

* * *

**Neji**

Neji looked at Tenten's transformation. Her nose got more pinched, her corner teeth were turning into long fangs, her straight brown hair turned into a midnight blue and stood up and her eyes were turning to yellow slights.

He looked at his defensless uncle and even if he somehow wanted to help him, he couldn't move and he witnessed the same thing happening with the others.

When Tenten was gone the strange spell fell and he saw the servants run over to his uncle and trying to make him talk but he couldn't. No matter what he tried he didn't even managed to get a whisper over his lips. Neji stared.

* * *

**Tenten**

When I woke up I was sore all over and as I stretched, I suddenly looked into two yellow eyes. I didn't flinch for I knew that it was the wolf of her dream.

"Your task is it to stay alive. You are human and animal at the same time. You are the only one to see behind all barriers. Tenten, you are needed to free the one who carries Hiashi's biggest curse."

And with that he wolf was gone. Leaving nothing but a fang of him. I took it and looked at it. It was completely white. I got up and stretched once again – the soreness slowly diminished. My stomach growled and I went for a run again.

When I saw a small rabbit, I licked my lips. Come here, breakfast! Without further thinking I chased it. It wasn't too hard to catch it although it made exhausting hooks. Finally I sunk my teeth into the warm body of the freshly caught rabbit. It stopped struggling and I devoured every bit of it.

After washing my face with the snow I got up again and started running again. I didn't know the terretory but I could see a forest not so far away.

Forests were always good, they meant more possibilities for caves.

I looked at the sun and found that I had been sleeping long. Too long maybe. It was already noon – very unlike me. Normally I rose with the sun.

While I was running through the forest I found that some of the snow was already melting. Spring was coming up. A smile found its way on my lips as I ran through the forest. The fang which had been left by the wolf demon was hanging around my neck, on a leather string I had produced with the skin of the rabbit. I had left my hair open as I found it was not only feeling more natural but also more free like that.

In the afternoon I found a small cave, just big enough for me to sleep in. I peeked in it to make sure it was not lived in. But it turned out to be empty. Even better.

I placed myself at the entrance and watched the forest around me. I was beautiful. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the snow was slowly melting away.

I loved the spring. In spring the weather was fresh and light, with many rains and sun. And while I was philosophising about the spring my thoughts mixed up with my dreamworld.

***

_In front of her cave was a small pool of water. Tenten was looking at it and suddenly got thirsty. So logically she went over to drink of the pool. But when the girl lowered my head towards it, it turned white. She sat up again and looked at the pool that was transforming. In the middle of it a small red point appeared. _

_Tenten watched the small red point with great interest as he started to raise out of the water. And before she knew it a crane was spreading its wings in front of her. _

_It was monstrous. It's wings at least as large as a normal crane itself. Its peak was long and black, while the red tear-formed spot on its head almost gleamed. _

_Tenten stood up and touched the peak. She knew she had to visit Hiashi again and she swung herself on the back of the crane, settling between its wings as it lifted up into the air and flew over the forest. _

_Tenten looked at the forest below. It was something absolutely new to see the forest like that and she couldn't think that she didn't like it. She had always liked new things. _

_She saw the borders of the Hyuuga compound and noticed that the crane flew deeper. She dodged her head as they flew into the trees and sat up again as they slowly landed on the courtyard. The crane clapped its peak together and Tenten got of its back. _

_She saw some of the servants looking terrified at her. She didn't care. She looked at Akamaru who was wagging his tail and smiled at him. _

_Then the crane vanished inside her heart, like the wolf had done before. _

_"Hiashi Hyuuga." Her voice stated calmly. _

_It was a woman's voice and at first she was startled to find so, but as the men came out of the room again, she found that only because it was a woman it wouldn't hold her if they called her wrath upon them. She was a demon after all. _

_The man she had called appeared in the doorway and slowly walked towards her. All of a sudden he swirled a scroll towards her and made some hand signs. The scroll started to glow and wind itself around her. But she didn't move. _

_The eyes of the men began to widen as Hiashi took out another scroll and began to summon it. But Tenten was better than him. _

_With a move of her right arm she shredded the scroll. Hiashi's eyes grew wide. When she pointed towards the man the scroll in front of him slowly began to burn. _

"_I see Hiashi, you haven't learned from your last encounter with one of the four."_

_She started to transform. Her hair grew black and white like the wings of the crane and on her forehead appeared a red sign, like a teardrop. _

_"I am the second, Hiashi. My name is Shibu I am the crane. You summoned me once Hiashi."_

_The man in front of her went down to his knees. _

"_You summoned me to know about her. Her and her destiny. And when I told you that she would lead the clan you got furious. You tried to kill her Hiashi, your own daughter. You tried to kill her because she would lead your clan. But you forgot something. _

_Destiny is written by each one of us himself. And she writes her own Destiny. You don't want to see it but she becomes stronger every day, she may stutter in front of you to make you think she is still weak and not able to lead but you can see it. You can see how much of a leader she already is. And you still try to get her away. Now Hiashi I want you to know again. I want you to relive."_

_Slowly Tenten walked towards the man and placed her hand on his head. _

_"You will relive their deaths, you will feel your own wrath, your own magic. You will relive their deaths, their lives, and you will feel the pain, Hiashi. You will feel what you have done."_

_And with those words the mark on her forehead started to glow, as did her hand. Hiashi was paralyzed until she took her hand from his head. _

"_Two more to come, don't try to run."_

_The crane came out of her heart again and she swung on ist back, letting it lift them into the air. She didn't look back. Always forth. _

_The crane flew her to a new cave and setteled her down. In front of this new cave was a small pond, where it went to catch fishes. _

***

When I woke up again the first thing I noticed was the different scent, then the different noises and finally – when I opened my eyes – the different environment.

I looked up to find the crane standing motionless next to the small cave. When I moved the crane slowly turned its head towards me.

"You are Tenten. You have no family. Your parents died four months after your birth and you were found two weeks later. Your birthday is the 25th July. Your father was a landlord whereas your mother was one of his servants. He fell in love with her though. He fell in disgrace and fled with your mother. They knew that they were to be killed as they had been followed over the months of your mothers pregnancy. So to protect you they set you out in the woods."

The crane told me my story. The only thing I always had wanted to know. Why my parents had set me out.

"Thank you." I bowed in respect and listened to the flaps of its wings as it flew away.

It left me three feathers. A white one, a black one and a red one. I wove them into my hair and smiled as I watched them sail in the wind.

I looked around. Again it was noon. Why did I suddenly sleep that long? It wasn't as if my other wolf senses quit me. Only my inner clock.

I looked around and found that I would have to fish for my breakfast. I grinned and placed myself patiently in the middle of the shallow pond, where waited for the fish to come.

I ended up with my first time raw fish and found that I liked it very much. I grunted satisfied and wiped my mouth.

Slowly I began to trot taking in my surroundings. I didn't know this part at all. It smelled foreign but I just kept running. Over the soil that was half frozen half thawing, through the woods, with the deer, alone again. Until it was evening and I found a hut in the middle of a clearing. I silently made a tour around it, but didn't smell any human before I set down at the veranda and went to sleep again.

***

_The third demon came silently to her. She smelled him and heard him, although he was silent. He circled the clearing several times before he finally showed himself._

_It was a gigantic tiger that looked down at her through amber eyes. Slowly she stood up and neared it. It was sitting a few yards away from the veranda. She neared it with careful but sure steps. _

_When she neared it she stared into its amber eyes and slowly reached up to crawl it under its chin. It hummed and she smiled. The tiger lowered himself to the ground and let her climb on his back. _

_She leaned forward as he crouched down and made a run for it. _

_She found that the forest was different here. It smelled different and the animals were different ones too. At the same time they were at the Hyuuga compound quite quickly and she got down of its back once they arrived. _

_The men were already standing outside and awaiting her. They had laid down their weapons as soon as she arrived and showed that they didn't mean harm. The servants weren't visible but she knew that they were probably looking discreetly. _

_The tiger vanished in her heart. _

_"Hiashi Hyuuga." The foreign voice boomed. _

_An old man appeared in the doorway and slowly came towards her. She found that it was the same man, but his hair grown white from the fear and pain he had relived the day before. He knelt down and averted his eyes._

"_I see that you have finally learned that any restrain is useless. That's already a good thing Hiashi. Still it won't help you to flee from your destiny. The destiny that you wrote yourself. I see you hav lived through the pain, silent and suffering. _

_But there is still much to pay back. And I, Shi the tiger demon, am here to take your force Hiashi Hyuuga. You have suppressed so many innocent beings, you have innocent blood of children, virgins, women, boys and men on your hands, you misused your strength Hiashi. _

_You are given strength to protect, you are given a heart to love the ones around you, you are given thoughts as to never cease to think of them. You misused your strength to suppress, your heart to betray and your thoughts to calculate your success. I will take your force Hiashi and you shall see what it means you be vulnerable."_

_Black stripes made their way in her face, her eyes turned amber and small, she grew fangs again and her nails became claws. _

_Walking towards the kneeling man she pressed her claws to his heart and slowly a black smoke made its way into her claws. _

_When it formed a ball she pulled away her claw and saw the man immediately fighting for control to sit upright. The ball then transferred into a bird and flew away. _

_"You know the last one Hiashi. Await him tomorrow at dusk."_

_The tiger materialised next to her again and she swung on its back, riding back to the small house. _

***

I woke up at noon again, growling at my tardiness. Really now it was unpleasant. The tiger in front of me purred in amusement and looked at me. I looked back at him.

"You are to stay here, Tenten. You may hunt in the forest but must return to this house again."

He vanished and left me a claw, which I embossed into the fang of the wolf after some work. I smiled contently at my work, before I took off to hunt. I really needed something big now. I was hungry.

Luck wanted it that I found a herd of deer with some newborns. I licked my lips again. Newborn flesh was definitely the best one. It was still soft and very juicy.

I slowly stalked up to my prey until I was close enough and made a run for it. The herd was completely helpless and surprised of my attack and so I brought down the next newborn and devoured it.

When I looked at the sky I found that dawn was already falling in. I had taken a nap and had now to return to the house.

I was running like wild and enjoyed it too. Who ever knew what was awaiting me. But when I reached the house all I found was the sun slowly setting. I yawned and lay down to drift into sleep.

***

_She was standing in front of the house and looked at it. There was nothing unusual about it but … something wasn't right she decided after she sniffed in the air. She took a closer look and then she saw him. _

_He was long and green, wound around her house with his head looming dangerously over her. She stared in awe. His golden claws were holding tightly to the roof and she was surprised that the house still stood. Then she looked into his face. It scared her a little but she still stood firmly and stared into his flaming red eyes. _

_The dragon growled but she didn't flinch. Slowly he moved his claws away from the house and unwound his body from it, to stand in front of her in all his beauty. He was huge and Tenten had to tilt her head back to the maximum to still be able to look into his face. _

_He then smiled and immediately looked less intimidating as he lowered his head once again. Tenten smiled too and slowly brought her hand up to touch his __schuppen__. Though they looked as hard as steal they were soft and shiny and Tenten settled down on his back. _

_Howling the dragon made his way to the Hyuuga compounds. He __schlängelte__his way through the woods and Tenten enjoyed the wind that was blowing through her hair. She grinned broadly and soon they were in the courtyard again. _

_Hiashi was already kneeling there and awaiting their arrival. The men were staring in awe at the sight of the dragon. _

_Tenten jumped down from his back and stroke the dragon before he vanished in her heart. Her eyes narrowed and became a blood read, while her legs vanished and were replaced by a dragontail – though she looked much more like a snake now._

_"Hiashi Hyuuga." His vouice thundered through Tentens mouth. _

_"You have brought the wrath of the four mights upon you. Knowing that one day you would become a demon. This day, Hiashi Hyuuga, has arrived. It is time for you to get your ultimate punishment."_

_She __snaked __up to him and touched his forehead with only two of her fingers. His appearance changed into a white deer with black antlers__. And as he stood in front of her in all his beauty she pulled her fingers away again. _

_"You are to come when you are summoned. You are to teach those who summon you about good will. And for now you are to be lead on your last journey."_

_The dragon came out again, and looked at Tenten. _

"_Tenten, you are to return to the humans once you brought Hiashi to his place safely. You know your task and I ask you to complete it. You have a strong will and a good heart. You were the only one strong enough to carry the four mights in you and survive it. You shall have the gift to see the demons and to protect those who are cursed by them."_

_With those words said the dragon bent down and placed a claw on her forehead. There was a white light that cleaned her from all dirt and enlightened her. For some minutes her body was floating in the air. She was set down again when the dragon retreated his claw and vanished into the forest. _

***

I closed my eyes before I turned around. There stood in the middle of the courtyard a white deer with black horns. I smiled at it.

"Let's go, Hiashi."

And we started running. I only now understood what the dragon had meant with 'safely'. Demons of all kinds were jumping all around Hiashi and making him stumble. But he kept up the pace and I did my everything so none of them would touch him. That was when I finally saw the target. A white arc above a cave. I guided him towards it and when he was inside, the demons on the outside slowly diminished until there were hardly any.

Looking at the deer one last time I returned to the houses.

It was night and the moon was shining brightly above me. When I came back to the houses I found that everyone had retreated to the inside.

Only one person was waiting for me.

His white eyes searched mine longingly.

"I have come back, Neji."

"I … I …"

I looked behind him and stared in awe. Oh wow … that one was HUGE!! Neji looked at me with worried eyes.

"Tenten what is it?"

"You … I never knew you were cursed."

He sighed. "So the gift is really there, hm?"

The damn demon behind him was grinning. He was extremely ugly and looked strong at that. How did you defeat a demon? I mean … just now I have just made sure that they wouldn't touch Hiashi, a few bonks on the head and that was it. But this one … he didn't look like one who would just go down by a bonk.

Neji took down the black bandage that he always wore around his forehead. A green X with a line on either side appeared. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"It marks me as the last of the side branch. With this seal, they bound me not only to the clan but also make me to a slave for higher needs like politics or … well, the army. Hiashi cursed me loveless for my life."

I knew Neji already one winter long. And though I hadn't seen the demon back then I was able to say that the curse was pretty strong, for Neji didn't seem like a person who cared for everyone … for anyone.

"I'm not heartless so in fact it's already something." He smiled a warm smile and shrugged.

I smiled and took a step towards him. "You are a great person, Neji. And as long as you are not heartless everything can be mended."

* * *

**TADAAA!!! Hiashi's dead!!! So ... what will Tenten do to free Neji of his demon??**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :-D**

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	7. Chapter 7

**YO! This is the 7th chapter of Wolf^^ Thanks to _Krizzie_, _three-tailed-fox_, _Criya Astelon_, _weaponmistressbunny_ and _NeneUzumaki_ for the nice reviews^^ I really hope you like this chapter^^**

**I don't own Naruto, but I own the idea to the fic ... and I'm proud of it^^**

_**

* * *

**_

_**\\Curses//**_

* * *

Starting that night Tenten was surprised by how many of his own men Hiashi had cursed and she started her new task by freeing the men around her.

Her first one was Kiba, who had been asking for Hinata's hand in marriage and had been cursed by Hiashi so he never would find a way to talk to her.

The next one was Shikamaru who had asked permission to let his fiancée live with them as he never saw her, he had been cursed not to remember the urgent will to have her by his side.

The next one was Naruto. Naruto was one of the most obnoxious soldiers Tenten had ever known and he had been cursed to shut his trap – but luckily that curse was a very fresh one and was easy to remove.

Tenten taught herself how to deal with the demons. She found out that demons had very different ways of how to manipulate their victims.

Many demons came to their victims during their sleep and pulled certain strings in their minds so they had a blockage. It was the easiest way and normally also the most effective one.

There were also demons that worked with auras. When they were told to get a victim away from a group for example they would work on their aura so they group would push him or her away.

Or those who worked with touching their victim, leading it like a puppet master a puppet. Those were really tricky ones for they always retreated their victims from her, knowing she was a threat.

There were many ways to release a victim from its demon.

Some demons puffed into smoke after a certain amount of time – the traditional times were seven or thirteen years – others could be taken care of by saying a certain word that scared them or made them laugh. Others again had to work against their curse learning again and defeating their demons on their own. Sometimes she also had to fight against the demons in a combat so they would lose their strings on their victims.

Yet … over all the years she had never managed to get away Neji's demon. She had already managed to weaken it but every time she tried something and it went wrong she would sit over other methods for nights again.

She had taken quite a liking in the Hyuuga man, who had grown to be handsome and tall. He was able to sit with her and only watch the forest for hours, or just wait for her until late in the night when she would go out into the woods and run.

She felt attracted to him in a way she wouldn't have understood if she hadn't helped Kiba, with his love for Hinata. She had fallen in love with Neji and she didn't know if it was good or not, but she cared too much for him to let him down and so he would be her most frequent guest. Either she would come to him or he would come to her. But nothing ever changed.

It was a hot day and Tenten growled at the heat and Neji's demon who was laughing at her. She was lying in her skirt and her breast bindings in the shadow of the veranda and tried to think of another way to get that beast away from him, when she felt an even bigger demon arrive.

She looked towards the gates. A young man with red hair and teal eyes stood there. She stood up immediately and went towards him. His aura was frightening, but Tenten didn't care. She took him by his wrist and led him into the courtyard, sending the men away, so she could talk to him.

They sat down and she took a closer look at the man. He was young and muscular. He seemed to be accustomed to the heat but something about him worried her. He had rings under his eyes, seemingly from not sleeping and looked worn out.

"I ... my name is Gaara. Temari is my sister." He began.

Tenten smiled at him. Temari was a good friend of hers. She was Shikamaru's fiancée and had been crying over him for years until Tenten had arrived with him and explained her why all those things had happened. Temari had bonked her fiancé, but a moment later cried her eyes out at his shoulders. It had been one of the most emotion filled moments, Tenten had ever witnessed as Shikamaru had wrapped his arms around her and promised her to love her no matter what.

"Shikamaru told me … what had happened to him and what you did … and I came here because … because I am cursed. I … I don't dare to sleep, because my demon takes over then, I can't eat anymore because all he wants is blood and I don't do that, I've been travelling here to … to ask you if you will help me."

* * *

I smiled at him and took his hand to turn it upside down. "I will." I said and pressed a point that sent everyone to unconsciousness.

That way I was always able to see their demons clearer. I looked closer and saw an interesting form standing over the young man. I already knew this form of demon; you had to fight with them. It sniffed in the air and looked down at me, arms forming. I evaded an arm, another one, a third. It was sand, I realized. His demon was controlling the earth and the sand around itself, to catch other victims and devour them.

I had to fight it for a long time, streams of blood were running down my head, my entire body and night was nearing, but I didn't give up. I promised him I would help … and I would.

The final blow came when I had finally brought the beast to the ground ramming a katana into its neck. It went dead immediately. I panted hard, slipping down from the back of the beast.

"Tenten!" I heard Neji scream before everything went black.

I remembered being here once. The day I had fought the bear Neji had brought me here to take care of my injuries. I looked around. To my right there was a window in which I could see a vase with flowers, and as I turned my head to the left I found Gaara sleeping. The rings under his eyes slowly vanishing and his demon non-present. I smiled, I had made it.

As soon as I woke up I tried to stand up and found it pretty hard to do. My body was sore all over from the numerous injuries I had carried away from the fight. I asked myself how long I had been out.

Slowly I hobbled out of the room and closed the door silently behind me as not to wake our guest up. I slowly made my way down the stairs – which turned out to be a rather painful procedure, but I could take it.

My body was covered in bandages. Starting with my arms and hands, my shoulders, my back, my legs and then my feet. I looked like a mummy. When I came down into the room where the men were usually eating Akamaru was the first to run towards me.

_**Tenten! **_

_Hey fleabag … how's it going? _I let him rub his head cautiously against my leg, as I couldn't kneel down.

_**I should be asking you! You don't hurt too much? **_

_Akamaru … I'm used to fighting … OW! _

He had nudged a bit harder against my leg.

_**You DO hurt, used to fighting or not … you should take it slow … **_

_You know that I'm not like that … _

_**Sadly … Come on they are waiting for you … **_

He led me out into the courtyard, where everyone was watching the sun going down. I hobbled right next to the huge dog and leaned a bit on him and he was giving me the best support he could.

"Tenten!" Hinata was the first to jump up. She came running towards me and helped me to hobble towards the rest and sit down.

"Now … do I scare little children in my attire?" I asked jokingly.

Temari nodded approvingly. "Definitely… you are the best mummy I have ever seen."

"That's because you've never seen a mummy." Shika teased.

"Shut it pineapple-man. Have you ever seen one?"

I laughed at the bickering of the two. "So … I hope you will rest a few days." Kiba said while patting Akamaru.

I sighed. I knew it was necessary and if I wasn't at top health I couldn't defeat the demons.

"I have to."

"Well … at least you are listening to your logic for once." Hinata teased.

"Just because I am a heart-person." I pouted.

It was right. I have always been listening more to my heart than to my brain, although maybe listening to my brain now and then really would have spared me some wounds.

When the night finally fell over the compounds we retreated to our rooms and I went back to the room I have come from, Akamaru at my side.

I spent two whole weeks until I was able to move like before again. I growled every day of it, always complaining about how people would need me and I couldn't help them. My friends would always come and spend me some company until I could take down my bandages to let the injuries dry on air – that way it went more quickly – and finally take care of my scar-tissue that formed over the injuries.

But during those two weeks I didn't see Neji one time. Hinata told me that he had been frantic about me. He had picked me up after the fight and brought me immediately to the medic station: taken care of every of my wounds, clearing out every corn of sand and finally bandaging me.

During the three days I had been out he had been sitting next to me every day, changing my bandages against new ones and washing my wounds. But after I had woken up I hadn't seen him even once.

Today I had been on my first check up with Hinata and she had claimed that I was healthy again, and had even let me out for a run.

Akamaru had teased me the whole way that I was slower than usual, but when I had retorted that it was only natural, being as hurt as I had been he had ceased the teasing and pushed me to always keep on running. I was thankful for that for it would help me to build up my muscles again.

In the night I was lying on the veranda and staring at the stars. But something was missing, and this something was none other than Neji.

Why didn't he come to see me? What had I done?

I had enough of guessing and decided that I would go to ask him personally.

It wasn't hard to find him, for he was always in his room nowadays. I didn't even knock at the door; I just opened it and found him sitting at his window, staring at the stars. His demon growled at me and I growled back before sitting next to Neji.

"I see you are healthy again." He said and looked at me with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I am … thanks to you." I said and sat down next to him.

His demon was coming closer to him, whispering things into his ear.

"What do you think?" I asked him immediately.

Demons that whispered things into their victims' ears were always playing with their thoughts. Twisting them to bring them down and control them.

"It's not important, Tenten." He said and his demon smirked at me. How I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk of his face.

Funny, the first day he had talked to me I had thought the same about Neji.

"I think it is Neji. Because whatever it is … it holds you away from me, and … I don't want that."

Should I tell him that I love him? Would that help? Would it only make things worse?

"I … it's difficult Tenten."

"More difficult than to have the gift to see demons?"

He smiled and looked at me, his eyes were shining like the moon.

"Maybe not …"

"Well … then I can understand it … so … explain it to me."

He sighed and I could see that he was fighting against the demon, who was feverishly whispering words into his ear, but he shook his head to regain control.

"I … I really care for you, Tenten. And that … that day I didn't know what to do. I saw you bleeding and lying on the ground in all that sand. You were hardly breathing … and … I was scared even to touch you because I didn't know how much it would hurt you. It was … not very easy to see you half dead … I … really, really, care about you Tenten and I …. I don't know … I felt guilty for not being able to help you like a real medic."

I could see that during his speech, his demon's eyes grew wider and wider, I smiled – he was losing control.

"Neji … I … if it wouldn't have been for you I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't even be able to help people. I love … it … helping people. And if you wouldn't have brought me here in the first line I wouldn't even be able to see the demons. I was … pretty upset that you didn't come see me in the two weeks that I have been already on my legs …"

The demon seemed to want to scream but he couldn't for if he would scream, Neji would scream too. I could see the strings that were binding the demon to his victim – the puppet strings. It seemed that this demon had had enough time to spin his cocoon around Neji.

I should say it. I should try it at least. I looked down on my fingers, playing with the fang of the wolf demon. It was a symbol for me to be strong and rightful. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Neji … I … the reason why I was sad because you didn't come was because … I really care for you, I like being around you, sitting with you and watching the stars … I … you are always there when I need someone to talk to, when I need something. You always … see me and always find me and talk to me and bring me to talk to you … and you see when something is wrong and … and I … Neji … I love you."

The three magical words. I whispered them and blushed wildly, out of an unknown reason I really wanted to cry right now. My fingers were still playing with the fang, when I stood up and turned towards the window. I couldn't look at him right now. It was really hard to do …

I didn't hear as Neji silently stood up, didn't see how the demon was suddenly wiggling on the floor as if in pain. I didn't notice Neji stepping close. All I noticed was that suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close.

My heartbeat was doubling … tripling even when I felt the warmth of his body on my cool one. He sighed and lowered his head to my ear, not nearing it too much and whispered.

"Thank you, Tenten." I could only hear this much, before his arms pulled me even closer and his soft lips touched my cheek. I flushed.

He kissed my cheek, my neck, my shoulders, my head and my cheek again. Then he pulled me close again and sighed. I turned around and looked at him with big eyes, questioning his actions. He slowly neared my face and I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Tenten." He whispered almost inaudibly, before his soft lips descended on mine.

I remembered the first and last time somebody had done this. But his uncle's actions were nothing compared to his. His kiss was soft and lovingly, his lips carefully caressing mine and making me respond.

* * *

Slowly Neji pulled her hair out of her usual buns and let it cascade down her back, intertwining his fingers in it, as he pulled her closer. The other arm sneaked around her waist, pulling the rest of her body closer to his. She felt so good when she was near.

Tenten was sneaking her hands around his neck and intertwining them behind it. While they were kissing they slowly stepped towards his huge bed, one step, and another one, another one, another. Suddenly she fell down on it with him on top of her. She didn't mind and he didn't either.

Tenten's hands were slowly travelling down his back and pulling his body even closer to her. When they broke apart in the need of air Neji fell to her side, pulling her as close as possible to him and snuggling into her hair.

"Thank you, Tenten." He sighed again.

Tenten smiled and looked at his demon. He was slowly vanishing in gray smoke and Tenten only decided to follow her heart once more. Turning around she kissed Neji again more passionately this time. He responded to her and licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted him with pleasure.

His tongue softly caressed hers and brought her to dance with his. While their tongues were dancing, wrestling, exploring, dancing again his hands were drawing small circles on her waist. She moaned into the kiss and intertwined her fingers in his long, beautiful hair.

Still kissing, she slowly brought her hands down his neck and made it travel down his chest, his abdomen and finally resting at his sash. More with force than with experience she opened the black sash and with it his haori flew open, leaving him bare-chested.

He copied her actions, slowly lifting the shirt and pulling over her head. She sat up and placed herself on his lap, straddling his waist to shift down the tissue of his upper body.

Neji led his hands from her waist upwards, making her shiver as he kissed her collarbone and moan out loud as he brought his right hand up to her bindings opening the knot and slowly kissing the newly found skin.

Tenten moaned from under him as he lay her down again, not able to contain herself anymore. It was too good to even believe it. He was tracing kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts and sucking on them, making her cry out. He led his tongue over her stomach, circling here and there and biting lovingly into her soft flesh.

When he took down her skirt she could swear he was scanning every part of her with his eyes. When the skirt had landed on the floor he kissed her legs, beginning at her shin, going up her knee and finally arriving at her inner thighs. Her breath hitched as he kissed her wet folds.

He continued kissing his way up to arrive at her mouth again and claim her lips in a passionate kiss. Tenten responded to his lips and nearly screamed when she felt him softly biting into her neck, leaving small traces of his teeth there. He bit in her shoulder, her breast, her stomach, her thigh, her calve, her waist and when he bit her breast again, she turned him on his back claiming his lips as hers once again.

There he sat looking up at the woman he loved who was now naked and straddling his waist. She smiled at him and slowly went to take down the black bandages, she smiled as they revealed his forehead and kissed the green X, then his eyes, his cheeks and finally his mouth.

He moaned as he felt her tongue tracing a line from his mouth to his chin, his jaw, to his ear, down his throat, where she bit softly, making him groan. God this felt good. She worked her way down and once again opening the knots with more force than experience, slowly taking down his Hakama.

His manhood stood proud and painfully throbbing, already wet with precum and she found it literally called for her to caress it. And so she did, taking it in her hands, stroking it, kissing it, licking it. With a loud groan he released himself and she curiously licked up whatever came out of him.

Growling – she never knew he could growl like _that_ – he pinned her to the bed and bit her neck. She whined as he bit down and felt his manhood carefully caressing her entrance.

"Neji …" she moaned "Please …"

He didn't wait for her to say more, slowly he entered her and kissed her lovingly. Her hymen had broken long ago, due to the fact that she had been running around a lot and was moving a lot. Yet … it took her some time to get accustomed to his length and it took him almost all of his self-control to not fuck them both senseless. When she was ready she moved her hips slightly signalising him that she was ready.

He began at a steady and nice pace for them until something just went blank in his mind and all he wanted was to hear her scream his name. He started to take her harder and was rewarded with small screams.

"Faster …" she demanded breathlessly and he complied.

Her breath was hitching and he could tell that she was near. He pulled out almost all of his length and slammed it into her with all his force. She screamed out. He loved the way she screamed and decided to repeat the action again, and again, and again; he put up a quicker pace.

Her mind went blank as a explosion in her body made her scream his name in ecstasy as her back arched in a perfect bow from the soft mattress. The uncontrolled clenching of her muscles on her inside sent him into the same state and calling her name out softly he released himself into her.

Panting hard he carefully lay down on her and listened to her frantic heartbeat. He smelled her sweat and sighed, before he pulled himself out of her and went to kiss her sweaty stomach. He earned a soft and satisfied sigh and smiled before he went to kiss her forehead.

She smiled at him and snuggled close to him, her head leaning against his chest after he had pulled the light covers over them. He put his arms around her and breathed in her calming scent before drifting into a dreamless but calming sleep.

* * *

**HAHAAAA!!! LEMON, LEMON,LEMON, LEMON!!! :-D :-D Tell me how you found it^^ Review are always lovely^^**

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	8. Chapter 8

**YO! I'm sorry that I didn't update for so long ... well, here's the last chapter^^ Thanks to _Weaponmistressbunny_ and _MissBrown2241_ for the Reviews on the last chapter. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**\\Epilogue//**_

* * *

When Neji woke up Tenten was already out of her bed. He smiled. Well … she always stood up with the sun, it wouldn't change. Still smiling to himself he dressed and went down into the eating room. Standing in the kitchen was Tenten who was making something to eat. And it smelled delicious.

He went over to her and sneaked his arms around her waist humming as she snuggled into him.

"What are you making?" he asked and kissed her neck.

"Ham and Eggs." She sighed as he bit her on the same spot where he had kissed her.

"Yum."

Tenten giggled and wound away to get the breakfast on their plates. Finally the two were sitting at the tables and smiling contently.

"You know that you are handsome?"

"You know that you are beautiful?"

She smiled and went to eat her eggs.

Kiba came into the room, with Hinata at his side. Yawning he looked at the two. Then took a closer look at Neji.

"You finally got it, Tenten." He complimented.

Smiling mischievously the girl nodded. "M-hm." She said and put a piece of egg into her mouth.

Neji smirked and concentrated on his ham. Kiba only shrugged and went to help Hinata in the kitchen. The next two coming were Shika and Temari. Shikamaru was too lazy and too sleepy to realize that Neji didn't wear his bandages and Temari only pointed at him with her mouth open. Tenten giggled.

"You know what Neji … maybe they would like to know how you got rid of it." Tenten started casually.

"Oh I bet they would like to know, but it wouldn't be any fun if we just told them, now would it?" He retorted entering the game.

"Yeah … you're right … but I mean, look at them they are so cute … wouldn't it be fair if …"

"Oh Tenten, you are such a heart-person."

"You didn't care the last time …" she smirked.

He sent a smirk and quirked his eyebrow seductive.

"Well … maybe …"

"Guys … what are you talking about?" Kiba asked confused.

"Well … about Neji's curse of course." Tenten pointed out smiling.

"Yeah … of course. Neji … by the way why are you smiling?"

"Because I can."

"You're not satisfying, man."

"Oh he is." Tenten teased mockingly.

Temari's jaw dropped once again.

"Tenten … you finally said it! Oh gosh I am so proud of you!!" Temari squealed and hugged her.

The blond had figured out quite quickly that Tenten had fallen for the cursed Hyuuga. Hinata perked up.

"You did? YAY!" she punched the air.

"I hate it when girls know everything … why do they always tell each other everything? We should do that too … we're always in the dark." Kiba growled at the table.

"Well … the last time I got drunk somebody made me do a strip-tease in a public local." Shikamaru began.

"Hmmmmm … when I was five I fell on my butt and on a piece of glass. I pierced my ass and have a scar there." Kiba looked at Neji.

"Hm. Tenten's my girlfriend." He stated simply and took her hand to kiss it.

"Ohhh … you're no fun. We could have messed with them so nice." She whined childishly.

"I know … but I couldn't wait to see their faces." Neji admitted and looked at his two soldiers.

Shikamaru and Kiba had their mouths wide open, looking at the new couple and trying to process the new information.

* * *

**Yeah, I know ... short one ... it was more to close the story. **

**Anyways. I'm glad you read the story and please leave a comment behind^^**

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


End file.
